1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a display method, a display program, a display control method and a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system which includes therein a display apparatus for displaying thereon file data and an information processing apparatus for allowing a user to edit the file data displayed on the display apparatus, a display method, a display program, a display control method and a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A content distribution system has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-41801. The content distribution system includes therein electronic paper that is provided with a tag storing thereon a medium ID identifying the electronic paper and a distribution management apparatus that distributes contents to the electronic paper. To be more specific, the distribution management apparatus reads medium IDs stored on the tags of a plurality of sheets of electronic paper, and determines contents to be distributed to each of the plurality of sheets of electronic paper. The distribution management apparatus then transmits the determined contents to a corresponding one of the plurality of sheets of electronic paper. Each sheet of electronic paper displays thereon the received contents.
A document processing system has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-327159. The document processing system reads a document ID from electronic paper that is provided with a storing section storing thereon the document ID which identifies a document displayed on the electronic paper, and causes a predetermined output apparatus (such as a printer and an information terminal) to output the document data corresponding to the read document ID. Furthermore, an electronic paper display system has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-316672. The electronic paper display system forwards display information, from a forwarding apparatus connected to a personal computer or the like, to a predetermined sheet of electronic paper which is wirelessly identified among a plurality of sheets of electronic paper.
The invention disclosed in the publication No. 2006-41801 has the following drawback. Even though a user desires to edit file data such as contents displayed on the electronic paper, the distribution management apparatus is designed only to distribute the contents to the electronic paper, and the user therefore can not edit the file data. The invention disclosed in the publication No. 2005-327159 has the following drawback. The document processing system can receive an identifier that identifies the file data displayed on the electronic paper, and cause the printer or the like to output the file data identified by the received identifier. However, no restriction is put on the edition of the file data according to the technique disclosed in this publication. Therefore, it may be difficult to protect the confidentiality of the file data. The invention disclosed in the publication No. 2005-316672 can display predetermined information on the electronic paper, but can not be used to edit the information displayed on the electronic paper.